mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Canterlot
.]]Canterlot is a city first featured in the series's first episode as the residence of Twilight Sparkle, where she studies under Princess Celestia. Rarity describes it as a glamorous and sophisticated city. The city holds the royal castle, making it the Capital of Equestria, and it is the site of important cultural events, like the Grand Galloping Gala. The name of the city is a portmanteau of "canter," a three-beat horse gait, and Camelot, a kingdom from Arthurian legends.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Lauren Faust's inspiration for Canterlot, with its castle carved into the side of the mountain, was Minas Tirith from The Lord of the Rings.http://comments.deviantart.com/4/1603670/1753756221 The city features ivory towers with golden spires, and many waterfalls and rivers running through it. The distance between Canterlot and Ponyville is traveled by Twilight Sparkle in a short amount of time, riding in a flying chariot driven by the Pegasus royal guards in "Friendship is Magic, Part 1." Princess Celestia travels much the same way in "Swarm of the Century," and in "Sweet and Elite," Rarity's friends manage to get from Ponyville to Canterlot within a day. The spires of Canterlot, protruding from the mountain, have been shown to be visible from Ponyville. Many high-society ponies in the show hail from Canterlot, including Photo Finish, Hoity Toity, Sapphire Shores, and Fancypants. The episode "Sweet and Elite" takes place in Canterlot, featuring coffee shops, a racetrack, a theater, an art gallery, and a high-class restaurant. In the episode, the vast majority of the residents of Canterlot are unicorns. The city has a train station, first seen in "Hearth's Warming Eve." Various events such as the Equestria Rodeo Competition and National Dessert Competition are held in Canterlot. The city is also home to Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, which is featured in "The Cutie Mark Chronicles," where Twilight Sparkle began her studies under Princess Celestia. Canterlot hosts the Grand Galloping Gala, a formal royal ball held in the castle itself and attended by only select ponies, which is mentioned throughout Season 1 in "The Ticket Master," "Suited For Success," "Sweet and Elite," and featured in the episode "The Best Night Ever." Another high-society event is the Canterlot Garden Party, held on the castle grounds, a very exclusive event that Rarity says is second to only the Grand Galloping Gala. It is portrayed in "Sweet and Elite." There is also a palace labyrinth area, which holds several statues depicting ponies in regal capes, the most puzzling being the statue depicting Discord, which doubles as the stone imprisonment for the draconequus. There are libraries and a Star Swirl the Bearded wing of the archives, along with Canterlot Tower, where the Elements of Harmony are located when not in use. The city features prominently in "A Canterlot Wedding," when Twilight Sparkle's brother, Shining Armor, and Princess Cadance get married. It is revealed that there is an extensive cave system underneath Canterlot that, according to Queen Chrysalis, was mined for its precious gems by greedy unicorns until it was exhausted, sealed up, and forgotten. The city itself was surrounded by a protective force field by Shining Armor to keep out an unknown threat—later turned out to be Changelings—who smashed through the field and attacked the city. At the beginning of "Magic Duel," Trixie gallops through an alley and enters a curio shop, where she persuades the shopkeeper to sell her the Alicorn Amulet for a sack of bits. This location is unnamed in the show, but the file name of a piece of production art posted online prior to the episode's airing identifies it as Canterlot, and one of the show's layout artists who worked on the episode recalls the script identifying it as Canterlot. Other depictions Canterlot is featured in the online Flash game Castle Creator. A poster which features an official map of Equestria was released on August 3, 2012. This places Canterlot roughly in the center of Equestria and the hub of the train network (which goes under the mountain). Two mountain ranges are placed next to it, the Unicorn Range to the west and the Foal Mountains to the east. Gallery :Canterlot image gallery References sv:Canterlot pl:Canterlot Category:Locations